Seth
by Wild Fire Tonight
Summary: Seths back at school ,after BD, and is dealing with highschool. Not so easy when you're a shapeshifter. With a little bit of imprinting thrown in, makes for a load of fun!
1. Chapter 1

1 Just an old girlfriend

I threw my rucksack over my back, Jacob was beeping the horn and getting all impatient waiting for me, at least he didn't have to wait for Leah – She'd been in the shower for the last half

hour. "Coming!" I yelled, knowing he'd hear even over the roar of the engine. We didn't have patrol today, it was all Pauls and Jareds, so Jacob insisted that we had to go back to school.

Finals were coming up and Jake was way behind.

"Hey Seth." He yawned, as I got into the rabbit beside him.

"Hey man." I grinned.

"Good to go?"

"Yeah sure, reckon anything goods happened since we've been away?" Jake chuckled. "Isn't chasing vampires enough for you? You need petty teen gossip as well?"

"Easy for you to say, you've got Nessie, your life's already complete." I sighed, all I wanted was an imprint. I couldn't have girlfriends, because of the secret, and the person I could of told

just never turned up. It seemed pathetic to say, but I had a lot of love to give. Jacob hummed in thought. "It'll happen some day." He shrugged. "Not like you're getting any older is it?"

"Suppose not." I murmured. I didn't want to live my life like Leah, bitter and waiting for someone or something which might never turn up; going to council meetings alone, having nobody

to think about when I was paroling alone.

Always alone.

Nothing depressed me like that did.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw all of the familiar faces, and it reminded me of when I was just Seth, not one of the infamous _La Push gang. _We quickly headed to our form room, to

meet the rest of the pack, the familiar smell of the corridors was comforting, as was the bleak grey paint. Suddenly someone was clutching my biceps, their hand cold against my skin. "Umh Hi" I managed.

"Sethy, where have you been?" Came a soft, kind of nasal voice. Their other hand clutching my other arm, there was no escape unless I broke her arms. "Oh Morgan, I've been... Really really busy with work and stuff, I never get a spare moment." Her hair was the same peroxide blonde, which now looked cheap against her russet skin, and her mouth still the same pouty

pink heart. And all I could ask myself was, how could I have forgotten my girlfriend. Granted it was before I phased, but holy shit. Who forgets that?

"You don't have to apologize Sethy, I've been here defending your name. But, now we can get back to me and you." Jake was stood behind Morgan, and gave me a stern look. It was to

dangerous for me to be with someone outside of the box. "Morgan, its..Its been to long." Was all I could manage, hurting girls just wasn't my think, I wasn't Paul- I wasn't a heart

breaker. "So..." Sniffed Morgan. "You leave, for 6 months, I stay loyal...Then you come and say 'Its been to long.' what am I supposed to do with that. I look a compete idiot!" She

shrieked, I winced. "I bet you've just found some other girl, fucked her a few times, and have got stupid ideas about your feelings" Jake yanked my arm. I shrugged him off. "Morgan, I am so sorry-" But there was nothing more to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Umh, sorry... I didn't even bother updating, I didn't even realise people had been so amazing as to story alert this. So here is goes! **

**Coon Tail**

"Well..." Muttered Jacob as we sauntered along the long grey halls. "That was fun." We were trying to ignore the stares we were getting from random people as we walked by... The infamouse hall monitors on sterioids needed an education to.

"Yeah, well I feel like a total douche now." groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Is that your idea of fun Jake?" He just smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"One persons misery is anouther persons-" But I hit him before he could even finish.

He didn't even flinch, I was pretty diaapointed actually. There was a sudden exhale of air.

"Check them out, I don't even care if they're on drugs, just look at them. Pfft . And now him and Morgan aren't together...Maybe we're in with a chance." Some girl hissed.

"And have Morgan sink her claws into us? I don't think so, that Jacob though...Mhh..." Anouther whispered. We surpressed our grins, it was good to be back. We walked to the Student Support room to pick up our new time tables, the room was just like the rest of the school. Painted netural colours, and very quiet, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Okay" whispered the sceretary to the person at the front of the que, who was hidden by the mass of other people. . "This is your project diary, and time table. You need to head over to Study Support now, and they'll sort out your form room. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Came a soft, hushed voice back. I wanted to peer around the crowd, it was almost as if an invisable string was pulling me towards her.

Then, out of nowhere, she stepped to the side, turned around and walked to the door. I was stunned, the string felt like it was straining, and her image filled my every thought. She was beutiful, her skin was paler than mine - or anyones at the rez school - But she had some native in her somewhere. Her hair was soft toffee brown, layered at the top to be straightened out at odd angles, and had pink and turqoise coontails and streaks under neath and along the tips of hr bangs. A small blue bow pinned just above a cluster of the colour.

She wore a tight fitted purple top, and black skinnie jeans.

"Pfft." Chuckled Jacob. "Check out the scene kid.." The...He looked at me. "Oh..You didn't?"

Oh yes I did.

I imprinted on the 'Scene kid'

The really really hot scene kid.


End file.
